Again
by bbclyokomutant
Summary: A new Titans story. Terra has finally broke free from her petrification, just as the old Titans are settling down and raising families. I will be accepting OCs for a limited time. Full info inside. KFxJ BBxRae and otherwise canon.


**OK, this is a 'new teen titans' story. I will be accepting OCs, but only three for the hero team, so first come first served. I will need two boys and a girl for the hero team, and five OCs for the villain team, three girls and two boys. If you're going to have second gen OCs, please put that in their data. Data table at the end of this chapter. I'll PM you if I accept your OC.**

Terrence was exhausted. But as he ran over the next sand dune, he saw the half destroyed Titans' tower sitting off the coast of Jump City.

Terrence risked a glance behind him. Misty was stumbling over a sand dune about twenty yards back, and the scorpion was catching up to her. Terrence sighed, running back to her. He scooped her up and carried her piggy-back style over the sand. His twenty yard cutback had cost them some distance, but certain things can tip the scales of fate. Things like being the son of a super hero.

A super hero who had the power of to create floating platforms that moved faster than most cars.

Terrence concentrated on activating his power. His platforms moved at an extraordinary speed. However, the sand provided little gravitational repulsion, so he was moving at a slower pace than usual. The extra speed did give him enough of a boost to get him and his sister to the coastline, with the scorpion almost a mile behind them. He set Misty down on the sand as she caught her breath.

"Alright, Misty," Terrence said. "Are you ready?"

Misty nodded silently. Terrence formed a blue platform over the waves.

A pink platform formed over the ocean. Misty and Terrence stepped on, and it floated to the Titans island.

Terrence sighed as they landed. He took Misty's hand and walked into the tower with her.

"Freeze!" Someone yelled. Terrence found himself pinned to the ground by a girl with green skin and lavender-colored hair. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Terrence couldn't talk. The girl was cutting off his air supply.

She noticed, blushed, and got off him.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I'm not that good at that. Seriously, though, who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Terrence gasped.

"You could, but you won't." The girl said.

"And why not?"

"I asked you first." The girl smirked and crossed her arms. Terrence rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'm Terrence Allen, and this is my little sister, Misty. We're here because there was a giant scorpion chasing us."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Riiiiight. Anyway, I'm Trixie-Lenore Roth-Logan. Welcome to my humble abode." She swept her arms in a wide arc, indicating the part of the tower that wasn't destroyed. "Find a room, as long as it isn't my room. You'll know it's mine because my name's on the door."

Terrence shrugged to himself. Not like things could get much weirder.

"C'mon, sweetie, let's find you a room." Trixie-Lenore cooed at Misty. Misty giggled softly. She ran forward and grabbed Trixie-Lenore's hand.

Terrence rolled his eyes at them. He had never understood girls, and he doubted he ever would.

Terrence wandered over to a flight of stairs and started climbing. He found himself in a hallway lined with windows. He shuddered and turned the corner. There he found a hallway with no windows. Terrence smiled. This was more like it. He turned into the first room he saw and shuddered. It had a dusty bunk bed in it and had comic books scattered all over the floor. Definitely not his style. He walked down the hall and walked into the next room. This one was decorated simply, with just a bed and a desk. Their were newspaper clippings of the Teen Titans defeating various villains throughout their years of crime fighting. Terrence smiled. He liked this room.

He slid his shirt off and flopped onto the bed, falling asleep immediately.

"Alright, kid, where do you want to sleep?" Trixie-Lenore asked Misty. Misty smiled up at the girl and shrugged. Trixie-Lenore smiled.

"How about..." Trixie-Lenore tapped her chin. "This room?" She opened the door to a room painted a sort of gothic pink. It was decorated with pink and purple furniture, and had a picture of some kind of caterpillar in it. Misty nodded eagerly. Trixie-Lenore smiled. "Okay then sweetie, go to bed now. You must be tired."

Misty climbed into the bed and closed her eyes instantly. Trixie-Lenore smiled.

Terrence woke up only a few minutes later to the sound of someone bating on the door to his room.

"Coming, coming." He groaned. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey." Trixie-Lenore said.

Terrence blinked. "Um, hi?" Heat rose to his cheeks as he realized that he was still shirtless. "Can you wait a sec? Thanks." He closed the door in her face and slid on his shirt. "What?" He asked as he opened his bedroom door.

"We need to talk. Now."

He blinked again. "Um, okay."

"Follow me." Trixie-Lenore turned with a twist of her emerald-green cloak and purple leotard. Terrence followed awkwardly behind her.

"Toast or bread?" Trixie-Lenore asked when they entered the kitchen. "There's not much else to eat."

"Um, bread." Terrence said. Trixie-Lenore got out his piece of bread and tossed it at his face. His abnormally quick reflexes did manage to catch it before it splattered all over the floor.

"So," Trixie-Lenore said as she sat down. "What do you know about this tower?"

Terrence shrugged sleepily. "The Teen Titans used to live here. They were the guardians of Jump City or some crap. There was...um, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven, I think."

"There were more than that." Trixie-Lenore muttered darkly.

Terrence blinked yet a third time. "Um, what?"

Trixie-Lenore rolled her eyes. "What is that, your catchphrase? What I meant was, there were more than just the Titans that lived here. There were also the Titans East, West, North, and South. This here was Titans Central."

Terrence shrugged. "Okay then. What's the point?"

"The point is, we need to reinstate the Titans. You're the first person I've seen in years who isn't in Terra's Army."

"What about your parents?" Terrence asked stupidly.

Trixie-Lenore lowered her eyes. "My parents used to be Titans," she said quietly. "My dad was Beast Boy, and my mom was Raven. They were the last ones to fight...then-then she..." Trixie-Lenore's throat closed up. It was hard enough thinking about her parents, let alone talking about them.

Terrence put his arm on Trixie-Lenore's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "My parents...they were Titans too. Well, my dad was. My mom was always kind of...walking on the line that separated the two. They were...they were some of the first ones she-well, you know."

Trixie-Lenore nodded. And that was how the two first started thinking of themselves as a team, not only in name, but also in mind, and in their actions.

That was the first time in many years either had not been worried about some aspect about their lives.

Misty thrashed on the bed. She was in the nightmare again. With the girl.

"Misty! Run!" Daddy called. He ran around the bad woman who had snuck into their house. Misty was frozen in fear.

"Go, Misty!" Mommy yelled. Mommy threw a pink disc at the bad lady. The bad lady blocked the disk with a pillar of stone.

"C'mon, Misty!" Terrence yelled. He grabbed Misty's hand and pulled her away from the fight. Tears streaked three-year-old Misty's cheeks. She couldn't breathe from sobbing. The bad lady was coming for them.

A girl stood at the edge of the scene.

"Help! Pwease!" Misty yelled desperately. The girl turned to e sound of Misty's voice. Instead of helping, the girl stared at her with cold gray eyes. Misty kept crying for help as her parents were slowly turned to stone. Mommy and Daddy turned to her with their last movement. Misty sobbed. Terrence pulled her away from the bad lady. The girl who could've helped turned back to watch as Misty's Mommy and Daddy turned into statues.

Misty stopped crying.

She knew no one was coming to help.

**OC data table**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**"Hero" name:**

**Backstory:**

**Birthday:**

**Age:**

**Fears:**

**Strengths:**

**Anger-inducing things:**

**Catchphrase?**

**Appearance:**

**Clothes:**

**Hero or villain?**

**Other:**


End file.
